


Spellbound

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not often that they get a moment to themselves like this, and so heaven sue him for taking complete advantage of it to the fullest possible extent that he can manage.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> General Notes:  
> So...this happened. Hope you all enjoy it, it's kind of fluffy, kind of smutty and probably has no literary value whatsoever.  
> >:-) Enjoy.  
> Warnings:  
> None outside of tags.  
> Pairing Notes:  
> Established John Shepard/Kaidan Alenko. That's it. They're the only ones who make an appearance in this fic.

It’s not often that they get a moment to themselves like this, and so heaven sue him for taking complete advantage of it to the fullest possible extent that he can manage. He leans on one arm and looks down at the picture presented before him.

Shepard doesn’t think this view will ever get less awe inspiring no matter how many times he sees it.

Tonight is one of those rare nights when no one is calling for help, there are no proverbial fires for the two Spectre’s to put out and everyone is out for the night while the ship restocks its supplies for the next trip into the fight. The light from the aquarium casts strangely beautiful designs around the room with its muted glow and Shepard can’t help the stray thought that crosses his mind as he looks down at the other.

_What took us so long?_

There are plenty of answers to that question if he really wants to search for them. It wasn’t time, the whole ‘rank’ problem, Horizon and Cerberus, the constant never-ending war that seemed to haunt Shepard wherever he went like a shadow following after its creator. He could easily point to over a hundred circumstances and say ‘that’s why’ but he figures that maybe this was how it was always supposed to be. Maybe back during those times, neither of them were ready for what this has become. Maybe they needed all of those false starts and breakaways before they could come together, stronger than before. Maybe all of this wouldn’t feel as much like a victory and a gift if they hadn’t fought tooth and nail for it.

“Bored already?” Kaidan’s breathy voice pulls him back to the moment at hand and Shepard shakes his head. “Oh good…cuz I think I might have been…falling asleep…you know…waiting.” It takes Kaidan a few seconds to get his words out, and despite his attempts to the contrary he still has to pause to take in a breath or two during it. Shepard feels the smirk tug at his lips with how the biotic is still attempting to pretend that he’s unaffected.

He’s been trying to pretend that all night, and failing quite spectacularly. Lying, as funny as it is, has never been one of Kaidan’s strong points. Shepard would easily call it one of his more endearing qualities. The man has always worn his heart on his sleeve and his emotions so close to the surface on his best of days. Shepard certainly wouldn’t say that Kaidan possessed a poker face of any note, not to mention the labored breaths and sweaty flushed skin is ratting him out as well.

“Oh really?” Shepard asks, leaning down and sliding oh so gently against him, inwardly chuckling at the way Kaidan gasps and his entire body tightens up tugging on the bonds that secure him to the headboard as his head falls back. “Well we can’t have _that_ now can we?” Shepard whispers, letting his lips brush against the throat bared to him and Kaidan lets out a soft groan at the action.

“Shepard.” He gasps out and Shepard doesn’t even try to fight back the grin that Kaidan has to feel against his skin. There’s a strange tingling sensation where he’s pressed up against the other man and there’s the tiniest haze of blue that rises to the surface of Kaidan’s skin before it dies out and Shepard chases that feeling, sucking several deep red marks along the line of Kaidan’s neck and collarbone, gently biting down until Kaidan’s twisting and gasping underneath him. Shepard has to reach up and untangle Kaidan’s leg at one point from where it’s slid over his own, hooking behind his leg and desperately trying to find leverage to thrust against him.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Shepard chides, pushing it back down and laying Kaidan back in the position that he had him in before. “Next time I’ll have to remember to tie your legs down too.” It’s less of a threat and more of an offer, since Shepard’s still surprised that Kaidan’s allowed him this much liberty with his body. He’d have figured that Kaidan would have turned the offer down when Shepard first proposed it several restocks ago, and he had no intention of pushing the matter until the brunet came to him on his own time and his own terms.

Kaidan had seemed so unsure of the whole thing when Shepard had brought it up, a potential event for another night, and he’d just laid the cuffs out on the nightstand and let it be. He hadn’t mentioned it again or pushed before Kaidan all but dragged him down on the bed with him and tugged them off the stand, pushing them into Shepard’s hands.

“God.” Kaidan groans at the obvious image that Shepard’s presented and Shepard’s a little surprised when the thought seems to derail the other man for a few moments as he tries to grind against him futilely.

“Color?” Shepard whispers to him and it takes Kaidan a few moments to respond.

“Green…so green…Shep _please._ ” The way that Kaidan’s voice drops on that last word has Shepard grinding against him for a moment without even a conscious thought of doing it. Giving into what Kaidan’s asking of him like Shepard’s body is more than willing to do anything that Kaidan asks of it if he continues to use that tone when he does it.

“Please what?” Shepard manages to ask once he gets himself under control again. Kaidan’s whole body is practically vibrating with unfulfilled want and Shepard admires how he seems to get more and more sensitive to the touch and stunning to watch as the night has progressed.

“More.” Is the request made and Shepard nods as he lowers himself down.

“I can do that.” He assures the other man as he sets to work playing Kaidan’s body with a proficiency born of experience. He bites and sucks on Kaidan’s nipples until they’re swollen and just the slightest touch of his tongue can make the other man cry out and twist beneath him. He makes sure to leave all of the marks on his neck and chest low enough that Kaidan won’t have to worry too much about what shirts he’ll be able to wear come the morning. He understands the need for it, and he figures that as long as the two of them know that they’re there, as long as the two of them know how they got there and the claim that those marks mean – Shepard figures that’s all that really matters. It’s not like anyone else is going to be touching Kaidan like this – and god help any poor bastard who ever tries while Shepard still draws breath.

There are of course, other areas to leave marks that never fail to get a reaction out of the other. Areas along his sides, just along the bottom of his ribs and down his stomach where too soft of a touch will have him snorting out laughter and trying to get away while just the right level of pressure gets him just the way Shepard likes him – breathy and squirming and biting down on his lip to keep quiet. Kaidan’s always so desperate to do anything to muffle the little sounds he makes in these moments, like deep down inside of him he’s worried that someone other than Shepard will hear him and his infallible politeness just won’t abide it.

Which of course means that its Shepard’s ultimate goal in life to push him to the edge and coax those sounds out, one by one. Each one a victory when it emerges.

There’s a taste in the air, like metal and ozone when Shepard finally slides his fingers in and Kaidan twists against his bonds as he pushes down on him. He’s pulling in air like it’s a struggle as he pushes his face against his arm like he’s trying to hide away from Shepard. Shepard has to balance himself carefully when he adjusts to get a gentle grip on Kaidan’s chin and pull him back to look at him. Kaidan comes willingly and opens up for him so beautifully when Shepard leans down and kisses him as slowly, as deeply and as full of promise of what’s to come as he possibly can manage.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Kaidan breathes out in breathless apology when he bites down on Shepard’s lip when Shepard curves his fingers and drags them over that place in Kaidan’s body that makes the other brunet seize up.

“Don’t be.” Shepard assures him as he dives back in, covering him and pressing down as he preps for what’s next. Kaidan’s head falls back, his eyes scrunched shut when Shepard finally presses in after far too long on being on the edge. He’s dragging in air again, pushing back frantically against every thrust and the muscles in his arms are straining with how he’s gripped the rope connecting the cuffs to the bed in white knuckled fingers.

It goes on forever and feels like it’s over far too quickly. Kaidan’s whole body locks up, tightening marvelously around him when he comes. His back pulls up into an arch as the blue haze flashes and spreads out of him like a shot. There’s the sounds of shattering glass and of things getting knocked over from where they were on bookshelves or tabletops and Shepard follows after him with a curse as the blue fizzles on Kaidan’s skin for a few more seconds, leaving that strange sensation all across his body that Shepard couldn’t have fought if he wanted to.

Kaidan’s head is resting on his chest a little while later, and Kaidan seems content to keep lying there as Shepard runs his fingers through his hair. It takes a moment before Kaidan seems to glance around the room from his perch.

“Sorry.” He mumbles into his chest, embarrassment clear in his voice and Shepard smiles.

“Don’t be.” He assures him. “I’m just glad the aquarium didn’t crack.” There’s a moment before Kaidan chuckles.

“Yeah…that would have been bad.”

“I can’t imagine having to explain _that_ requisition.” Shepard teases and Kaidan hides his face a little more. Shepard gets his hand under Kaidan’s chin and has him look up at him. “Trust me, I’ll _gladly_ take the strange looks. Hell, I’ll consider it a badge of honor. I’ll wear it with pride.” He promises him before he leans down and kisses him. “We’ll have to do this again.”

“…next time let’s use my apartment.” Kaidan offers after a moment. “You might not mind the threat of strange looks, but I think I’d mind killing fish and dousing us with fish water when I…” He trails off, making a small motion with his hand that signifies his biotics and Shepard chuckles.

“Sounds good.” He says. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did.


End file.
